onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry (Wish Realm)
Sir Henry, formerly known as Prince Henry and also known as King Henry, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the tenth episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by special guest star Jared S. Gilmore, and is the Wish Realm version of Henry Mills. History On Emma's birthday, Henry is late for the celebration as he was practicing for his upcoming knighting ceremony. Emma and his grandparents, King David and Queen Snow, are understanding and assure him that it is fine. Seeing the sword Emma is holding, Henry assumes it is for him for the ceremony and takes it. His family assures him that his father would be proud of him, though Henry expresses grief in not knowing him, and they pause for a moment to look at his portrait before continuing with the festivities. Despite the threat of the Evil Queen's return, King David and Queen Snow continue on with Henry's knighting ceremony. Before Snow can pronounce the boy as Sir Henry, the Evil Queen, actually Regina from another realm, barges in and freezes the king and queen in place as Emma and Henry watch. The Queen proclaims she will destroy their lives and implies only a hero like Emma can stop her, but Emma simply begs for mercy. Disappointed, the Queen tells Emma to come once she has found a hero and then teleports to her palace with Snow and David. Henry is concerned about his grandparents, but Emma assures him that they will be fine. Unfortunately, her only plan is to give up the kingdom. Henry tags along as she heads to the palace to confront the Queen. After seeing the Queen crush Snow and David's heart, an enraged Henry threatens to kill her to avenge his grandparents, and even though she refuses to fight him, he hurls his sword at her. In this instance, Emma's memories of the real world return, as she realizes she would've never wanted Henry to become a killer. She then uses her magic to freeze Henry and his sword in place to spare Regina. At some point after Emma and Regina have left, Henry gathers soldiers from his kingdom and they ride with him to rescue Emma from who they believe is the Evil Queen. When Henry and the men approach the side of the river, Emma and Regina quickly hide from them, which gives Henry the false impression that the pair already went past the river. Before crossing the river, he ushers the soldiers to make haste with him to save Emma and capture the Queen. After Regina's former dark self, Queen, comes to this realm seeking a fresh start with Robin of Locksley, Henry mistakes her for the same Queen who killed his grandparents. He holds her responsible for their deaths, but the Queen and Robin successfully escape to the other Enchanted Forest before he can capture her. At another point in time, Henry leaves the Wish Realm for another unknown realm, where he rides his horse to a cave where he finds a sleeping princess, whom he knows personally. As he goes to wake her with true love's kiss, he is unexpectedly attacked by a dragon, but another prince saves him by killing the beast. The prince then gifts true love's kiss to the princess and awakens her. When the princess sees Henry nearby, she curiously asks what he's doing here. Henry makes up an excuse on the spot, telling her he thought she might want to see a familiar face once she woke up. The princess thanks him for his support and then walks off with the prince, whom she gushes to about how sweet Henry is and that he's the brother she never had. Disappointed that the situation didn't go as he intended, Henry exits the cave alone as Rumplestiltskin, having come from the Wish Realm, pointedly remarks that his failure will stay with him even after the wound has healed and scarred over. Henry is displeased to see the Dark One and draws his sword on him, stating that he is not in the mood for his games. Rumplestiltskin wants to offer him a deal, but Henry knows better than to trust him since all his deals come with a price which he is not interested in paying. The Dark One insists he should consider it as he can give him whatever he desires, though Henry states he will be all right as he is. When Rumplestiltskin suggests that may be so, Henry rebukes him for threatening him. In response, Rumplestiltskin seizes his neck before letting him go as he suggests it's simply an observation and if he changes his mind, the offer still stands. Henry declines once again and calls out the Dark One for his manipulative tactics in making people feel desperate enough to believe they can only get what they want from doing the wrong things. He professes that he will find his happy ending by doing the right things without Rumplestiltskin's help. Henry then turns to leave as Rumplestiltskin suggestively murmurs to himself that only time will tell. }} Sir Henry has Roni brought to him in the throne room, where he once again reminds her of her crimes against him. Even though Henry doesn't trust her claims that Rumplestiltskin is only using him, Roni insists she knows he is brave and kind and has saved so many people, including her, and she begs him to let her save him this time. Henry states he doesn't need to be saved before cutting hard into her palm and drawing blood. He then tells her it should serve as a reminder that, in this realm, stories are written in blood and tears. As Henry leaves, he proclaims they will fight tomorrow and he'll finally have his happy ending once she dies at his hands. Later, Rumplestiltskin demonstrates his plans for the heroes, all of whom he has created storybooks for and wants to banish them to alternate realms where they live out unhappy endings. He goads Henry into channeling his darkness into power, which helps trigger the opening of a portal that banishes the Blue Fairy to her prison realm. After Roni is freed by her allies, she still goes back to Henry in an attempt to steer him away from the path of vengeance by telling him about the family he still has in her realm who can help him heal from his pain. Henry refuses as he believes only her death can satisfy him. As Roni reluctantly duels with him, the darkness in Henry's blood reaches a boiling point, helping to open portals to the alternate realms. Once Henry corners her and prepares to end her life, Roni agrees to let him kill her if it means her death can prove to him that his family will still love him no matter how much bad he has done. Roni braces for the stab of the sword, but Henry eventually drops his weapon and hugs her, having finally let go of his deep-seated hatred. Following Weaver's sacrifice to kill Rumplestiltskin, the two Henrys talk to Roni about what they should do next now that the Dark One is gone. Roni tells them she found the Dark Curse scroll and wants to cast one last curse, but instead of taking the heart of the thing she loves most, she'll take a piece of everyone's hearts to help bring all of them together. }} }} Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Character Notes *According to Adam Horowitz, if Henry is still named the same in the Wish Realm, despite being named after Regina's father, it is because the "history" the wish created was different than the one in the real Enchanted Forest. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References nl:Henry Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters